The Devil's own Whisper
by Druid Star
Summary: Set 40 years after the second film. Life as a hybrid still has its dangers. Plus mini half-breeds... So CUTE! Add in a sexually frustrated Vampire and a homicidal over-protective Father and what could go wrong? *Evil smile*- Enjoy.


_The oldest of the immortals were forty years dead. Some killed by my own hand. I had been changed, but being no longer entirely vampire was both a blessing and a curse. I was not subject to their laws but now I was the enemy, the thing to be hunted. We killed the first hundred that tried. The mix of Lycans and Vampires that came for us soon found out that we were truly more powerful than they were and when our numbers started to swell, they were forced to listen to us. Michael refused to turn others into hybrids at first but soon conceded that those of Lycan and Vampirical decent who wished to join us could. Also those humans already near death, should they choose it, could also welcome the power we offered. So it came that the two kinds of hybrid grew: those of a Lycan trait, like Michael, who changed; shifting bone and flesh to mould themselves into their hybrid form and those who resembled the Vampires; those like me. It has taken long decades to complete Lucian's dream of ending the war but still, after much bloodshed, there may be one last glimmer of hope…_

The peace talks had been going well.

Emissaries from both the Lycans and the Vampires had come, admittedly with a cohort of 'bodyguards' but they had come and despite the odd moments of near or mild violence the talks had been going well. The room was a cool, dry basement of a forgotten warehouse, new and old splinters and gouges rent the floor and walls from the immortals' disagreements. A large sleek circular mahogany table had been brought down into the dank room, contrasting with its surroundings; lending them the mocking illusion of a boardroom. Fires around the room were the only light source; the small windows having been barricaded against the sunlight that flooded the world outside. There was only one main exit, guarded by hybrids. In short, it was neutral ground.

On one side the vampires sat, melodramatic in their uniformed black. Sombrely they regarded the werewolves, imperial except for the times when their composure slipped and they hissed; baring their fangs at the 'dogs' opposite. After the death of the elders, the covens had joined and now a council of the oldest and most powerful individuals remaining had been selected to rule. None sat in the presence of the Lycans, instead the vampires had sent representatives of their kind. Chief among them were three greatly varied vampires. Lydia Hallet; a red haired beauty; who had a French accent and a sharp temper as well as an arrogant strut. Then Adam de Stratton; a fairly old and powerful vampire rumoured to of been reborn some time in the 1200s; his blonde hair and cheerful smile always hid his sharp wit. Lastly Sebastian Edwards; a silent, reserved, youthful appearing man that resembled a fallen angel with his dark hair and startling green eyes that watched everyone dispassionately.

On the other side sat the Lycans. In an attempt to address the Hybrid problem they too had banded together, the strongest pack taking charge. To show how little they feared their age-old enemy the new King sat proudly facing the Vampires. His name was Drew Graviton, made by Lucian himself it was said. Unlike some of his fellows Drew appeared more lucid and focused, his deep brown eyes were vaguely calm and patient. His chief advisor Raze, a large, solid giant, overshadowed the slighter man physically but the shear energy that seeped into the room at his very presence left no one in doubt as to how he had claimed the throne. His general, Keri was a feral looking woman, with pale tangled hair, had already ripped apart one Lycan who had disobeyed her brother and king. His body had been dragged away, all that was left was a sinister streak of drying blood.

Separating the two sides at one point was a single empty chair. At the other were the rulers of the Hybrids. Michael and Selene sat holding hands as the two immortal races continued to bicker like children. Both looked as they will always look: powerful, ethereal and in love. The mark of Corvinus was etched in black above both their hearts, a sign of their bloodline and position within their specie. Dressed in a shear red dress and black corset, Selene shimmered like the fire that hungered dangerously at their backs. She sat besides Michael who looked ready to kill anyone who made one move towards his wife. His darker red shirt lay open against his pale skin and black trousers, evidence that he'd already had to morphed once that afternoon to keep the peace. All sides had with them about half a dozen bodyguards, who stood menacing behind their 'masters', eyeing up the each other and a select few advisors who sat with them.

Like I said before, the talks had been going well.

That is until during the discussion of one particular point concerning territory: at the height of the shouting, all noise was cut off as the single door creaked open and a bright green football followed by two giggling children bounced down the crumbling stairs. The life that pored from the two small boys of nine years drew the eye of all the predators in the room. As they came closer it could be seen that they were identical, perfect copies of each other. They both had dark brown hair and eyes so blue they seemed to glow in the dim light. They were dressed in comfortable but carefree and colourful clothes. Perfect innocents. Unperturbed by the unbelieving stares that tracked their movements across the room, the two boys followed the ball to where it had stopped: at the feet of an old Lycan warrior. Smiling he handed the ball to one of the children, the other looked at him; puzzled. "Excuse me but you're a werewolf, aren't you?" Silence. All of the adults in the room stared at the child with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. "Yes, I am?" Stammered the shocked man, unsure how to reply to this. The boy smiled widely and followed his brother. During this time the other child had moved over to the empty chair and after climbing up it, walked across the tabletop to the vampires. "And you're a vampire, aren't you?" He asked in the same voice as his twin came to stand by his side.

Sebastian lent forward and studied the two before he spoke for the first time. "And why would you want to know that, little one?" His voice was kind and inquisitive; it flowed like liquid honey and whiskey. Considering, the boys contemplated the man before them. "Because you smell like one. Wanted to make sure we got it right." Again: Silence. This one however was broken by a sigh from the Hybrid's side of the table. Michael shook his head, Selene beckoned to the two. "Ben, Andy; what are you two up to now?"

Smiling sweetly the boys walked up to her, their feet scarcely making a sound on the wooden surface. "But Mum, you said there'd be Vampires-"

"-And Werewolves here and seeing as we've-"

"-Never, ever got to see one up close before we thought it'd be ok-"

"-If we just came to say hi-"

"-For a second-"

"-Just to-"

"Enough!" Michael cut them off with a smile and a wave of his hand. The rest of the room was still stunned but Drew managed one word "Mum?" The two boys giggled again, but the Vampires and Lycan were still puzzled: None knew that the Hybrid leaders had children. In forty years no evidence had been found of such… children even existing. But still, keeping their existence a secret was tactically sound, if no one knew that they had been born then they couldn't use them as leverage against their parents.

Selene looked at the others at the table. "Yes, Mum. Let me introduce our sons: Benjamin, Andrew. Andrew, Benjamin; say goodbye to everyone: you're officially grounded for a week." Their protests were cut short at her steely glare. "Do you want to make it a month?" This evoked a collective chuckle from the Vampires and Lycans. "But I must apologise for the interruption… Although, where is Kathleen? She was suppose to be looking after the twins today."

The sound of quick footsteps sounded and a stunning young woman rushed into the room. As she came to a graceful halt beside him, Sebastian felt his heart stop. A sudden and disturbing feeling seized him: possessive and hungry to devour all that she was, it ate at him to get to know her. She was beautiful, hair as black as night and skin like alabaster were showcased against a flowing dress of pristine white that hugged every curve of her body. Her lips were a deep rich red, the colour of blood. And her eyes, her eyes were large, almond shaped and of the palest blue that seemed to glow… His obsession was halted briefly as a though struck him. He turned to the two sulking boys and back again to the young woman trying to catch her breath. The same eyes.

"Ah, here she is. Kat honey, how did your brothers get away from you?" Michael asked his daughter. Placing one slim hand on her hip she sent her father a cocky smile that painfully tightened parts of Sebastian. "Why I don't know. It might have been when they created mayhem in the shopping centre and then left me to be tackled by security, what do you think Da? Would that have done it?" He lyrical voice was like a mist that fogged up Sebastian's brain, he was only shook from its hold when Stratton elbowed him sharply in the ribs. Her parents however were more humoured by her sarcasm and angered by her words than entranced. "Boys, make that two weeks." Selene stated. Michael asked, "Are you ok? You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Her laugh shot fire through Sebastian's veins and he felt his gaze drawn to her leg when it slipped out between the fabric of her dress as she bent supply to give her parents an elegant bow. "Don't worry. Not even a broken bone, I swear. Mum, you'd have loved it though. They wouldn't believe that I was 18, so I had to…"

The rest of the story, which made everyone else laugh was lost on the stunned vampire who now sat ramrod straight. _18? Damn, she's still just a child, Although, my god! That body… _To prevent himself staring at her any more Sebastian looked around the table. The werewolves all seemed entranced with Kathleen but many seemed focused on the two boys. Indeed the reason why was plain: upon realising they were to be punished for their prank they both set the blame on the other. This of cause lead to a tussle that had both rolling around on the table. While their parents and many of the more proper vampires ignored the children, the twins had started to change right there before everyone. They appeared more lupine than their father but yet not totally Lycan. This animalistic behaviour had drawn the attention of the Lycans, indeed; if he wasn't mistaken, they were taking bets. Drew was smiling at them and with this show of a more Lycan aspect to the Hybrids, his resistance to them seemed to be disintegrating.

The vampires as well were intrigued by the twins but the revelation of Hybrid children and the implications of heirs to Michael and Selene's throne was an important fact that till now had been hidden. As half contemplated this, the other vampires were doing a similar survey of Kathleen. While her brothers had inherited their father's traits, she obviously favoured her mother and resembled a Vampire. For Sebatian there was but one disturbing thing. During his observations, everyone's' eyes were trained on the new additions, except Michael's. They had flooded black and were now locked onto Sebastian. That gaze promised pain and death, which meant that the leader of the Hybrids had noticed the vampire mentally undressing his 18-year-old daughter. _Bollocks_.

And the talks had been going so well.

* * *

**Hey, this is a lil rushed I think. But if you want to read more the please comment and I'll carry on. If you lot say it's a bit confusing to read then I may do a rewrite. Cheers!**

**P.S. Me no own the original characters!!! Tho' the rest are mine baby!**


End file.
